Jhenn
The Jhenn were evolutionary off-shoots of the Antrixian species. Around 20,676 BBY the Jhenn sect of the Jinsai Order left the Antrixian Commonwealth in hopes of one day fulfilling a prophecy of a coming time. Eventually settling on the planet Altara, the Jhenn began to evolve and build their own society and culture, somewhat distanced from that of the Antrixians, while trying to remain true to their origins. While the Jhenn appear to be Human in nature, with glowing eyes, they evolved over time to be able to alter their appearance to a certain degree. The element Lanteum, found on Altara, was introduced into Jhenn physiology over a course of years, allowing the Jhenn to change and vary their eye color and hair color. With practice and teaching, a Jenn could alter this at will. The Jhenn still possessed glowing eyes, but their color range was far more diverse than that of the Antrixians. The Jhenn had given over to a society concerned with balance and harmony, and the pursuit of knowledge. They did, however, still train in the ancient martial arts and ways of the Jinsai, making them very adept warriors. While they did not condone war, the Jhenn kept at the ready should conflict ever arise. Appearance and Biology The Jhenn appeared to be Human in all aspects except the glow that emanated from their eyes, that could vary in intensity with emotions. Otherwise, a Jhenn was usually of average Human height, weight, and build. The element Lanteum, which was common on Altara, had been introduced into the Jhenn physiology through the water supply on the planet. This element, when interacting with their biology, caused the Jhenn to develop a wider range of colors within the glow of their eyes, differing from the Antrixians. Now, the Jhenn could have orange, green, purple, and even white glows emanating from the whites of their eyes. This combined with a change in hair color, depending on emotions and moods. Over time, the Jhenn found that with practice, they could control this and alter it at will. Society and Culture During their beginnings, the Jhenn sect of the Jinsai Order were viewed as renegades because of their ways and studies of the Gai, the Force. While teh Jhenn sect proclaimed to to be servants of the blue Gai, they also delved into the ancient secrets of the Rakata technology leftover from the initial settlement on Antrixies. For the most part, the sect was largely considered scholars and historians, but they were also viewed as deranged philosophers. After separating from the Commonwealth, the Jhenn never truly aligned themselves with another faction, choosing to remain loyal to the Antrixian Commonwealth. Even though they were separated by choice, they still acted as if they were under the High Lord's direction. The Tribune Council acted as the Regency governing body, until a time when they re-establish relations with the Commonwealth, when the need of their return was great. Their society was centered on balance and harmony. It also was steeped in a strong belief in the Gia, or the Force. The Jhenn believed in needing to maintain a balance in the Force. Regardless of the balance, the Jhenn chose to be servants of the Force, neither trying to control it or manipulate the natural cycles of life. They also believed in the prophecy that foretold of a great, ancient evil coming back to threaten the Antrixians. Because of this, the Jhenn focused on being ready for the Cal'leyne, or the Return. The Jhenn culture kept a sense of feudalism based on bloodlines, much like the Commonwealth. This, however, had no effect on a person's standing within their society. The major and lesser Houses of the Landsting held very little meaning to the Jhenn. For them, family ties were more important. History At the conclusion of the Shadow War in the Antrixian Commonwealth, the Jhenn sect of the Jinsai Order played a prominent role in the imprisonment of the Dreadlords and their followers. During this time, Master Berin Ossyan, leader of the sect, had a vision of the Dreadlords being resurrected one day. Along with this, Ossyan saw that the Jhenn would be responsible for this if they remained in the newly formed Commonwealth. At the same time, the Jhenn formed a prophecy of a threat from far out in the galaxy arising that was coupled with the return of the Dreadlords. Because of this, the Jhenn secretly came to the agreement to leave the Commonwealth, only to return when they were needed. Hijacking a colony ship bound for the outer regions of the Levrian Expanse, the Jhenn departed the Commonwealth, relying on the Force to guide them. The Jhenn possessed the greatest number of Gai'din at that time, reducing the Force-sensitives within the Jinsai ranks to record lows for many years. The Jhenn traveled aboard their vessel for approximately two hundred years, stopping over at three to four worlds in order to replenish supplies and process fuel for their vessel. One of these stop-overs was to become an outpost for the Jhenn upon their plans to return to the known galaxy many years later. After two hundred years, the Jhenn arrived on the terrestrial world that would be named Altara. The Jhenn quickly made contact with the native sentient species, the Rakynn, on Altara and began forming a harmonious relationship with them. Over time, the Rakynn became an integrated part of Jhenn society. The Jhenn were patient and steadfast, developing a colony in much the same fashion that their ancestors had done on Antrixies. By 17,000 BBY, the Jhenn were exploring the area of space around Altara. Contact with the Consortium Around 16,700 BBY, the Jenn made contact with the dominant force in their area of space, the Senacean Union. The Senaceans were beginning a great expansion period at this time and looked to conquer the Jhenn and Rakynn. The deciding factor in the conflict was the Jhenn's Force abilities, which they used to force the assaults to standstills. The Senaceans were highly superstitious of the Jhenn due to their inability to use the Force. This would begin a history of intense rivalry and distrust between the Jhenn and Senaceans for many years to follow. While the Jhenn dedicated themselves to following the path of the Jinsai, they also chose to remain peaceful whenever possible and stayed neutral during the Senacean Expansion. Some of the Jenn came to view the Senacean Union as the possible threat from afar that would threaten the Commonwealth. For this reason, the Jhenn chose to maintain a vigilant guard on their area of space, containing the Union from expanding outside of the region they were in. The Return Around 3,650 BBY, the Jhenn discovered the immense nebula known as the Aurelian Shell, had blocked ripples in the Force, emanating from the rest of the galaxy. Scouts were dispatched to investigate and the findings were troublesome. By 3600 BBY, the outside ripples in the Force told of the struggles between the Republic and the Sith Empire. The Jhenn began to fear that they had not been diligent enough and had possibly missed the return of the Dreadlords, which was the whole reason for their original exodus. The ruling council, the Jhenn Tribune, formulated a plan to send a small team of scouts back to the Commonwealth to investigate. By 3,552 BBY, the Jhenn began to send scouts, which they called Forerunners, back to the known galaxy to investigate and report back. The Jhenn were diligent in watching and waiting for signs that they should return to the Commonwealth. By 500 BBY, the Jhenn Tribune was sure that the original prophecy had to happen soon. Around 250 BBY, Tribune Dallen Atraya began a sojourn outside the Aurelian Shell, meditating in the Force, trying to find answers or signs. Dallen started to feel the darkness that began to envelope the Force around 30 BBY and determined that it was time for the Jhenn to begin preparing for their return. Jenn in the Galaxy In the known galaxy, there is absolutely no record of any Jhenn ever existing during the times after their exodus from the Commonwealth. Rumors and stories abound concerning otherworldly visitors traveling through the Commonwealth's sectors that appeared to be Antrixian, but had a strange colored glow to their eyes. These rumors were discounted as mere hoaxes and imaginative stories. In truth, there had been at least five to seven Jhenn present in the known galaxy at any given time since approximately 876 BBY. These Jhenn were observers sent by the Tribune Council to observe the happenings within the Commonwealth and the galaxy, and then to report back to Altara. Almost no one within the known galaxy was aware of the Jhenn presence during these times. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Tribune Council Home Planet or System: Altara Attribute Dice: 13D DEXTERITY 2D+2/4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D+2 PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D+1/4D+1 TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Jhenn are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Appearance Altering: Due to the extremely rare element Lanteum, found on Altara, which has been introduced into the Jhenn’s biology for extended periods, the Jhenn may alter their hair and eye color. With a Moderate Perception roll, the Jenn may alter either their hair color or eye color, within the normal range of color. Story Factors: Force Belief: Due to their isolation from the rest of the mainstream galaxy, the Jhenn were not affected by the Jedi/Jinsui Purge. Instead they gave sanctuary to a couple of fleeing Jedi which allowed for their strong belief in the Force to remain intact. Force-Aging: Due to the high Midi-chlorian count interacting with a Jhenn physiology, Force-sensitive Jhenn age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on a ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of a Jhenn Force-user. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 to 2.1 meters tall Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species Category:Custom Content